


Blizzard 🌨 1.0

by EXIDreamcatcher



Series: Candour [3]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Chief!Yubin, Cognitive dreams, Detective!Minji, Dr!Gahyeon, F/F, Nightmares, SiYoobestwingwomen, Unrequited Love, rollercoaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXIDreamcatcher/pseuds/EXIDreamcatcher
Summary: Moving to a new place, she finds her dreams turn into reality. Nightmares after nightmares, she refuses to follow the doctor’s advice and fights off with exhaustion, they stop making sense. Things are now more complicated than they could ever be as one wrong move can have irreparable damage to not only hers but everyone else’s future.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Bora | SuA, Han Dong | Handong/Kim Minji | JiU
Series: Candour [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183559
Kudos: 9





	Blizzard 🌨 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> Please read Flurries and Squalls first as this one is part 3. 💕 We’re nearing to the end and I think there’s 1 more after this.

“Welcome to our new humble abode!” Yoohyeon greeted the newly discharged small woman in their new place. Her eyes adjusted at the brightness of the lights, it was dark outside, so it came as a shock to her as the place was all white. 

_This is gonna be hard to maintain_ , she thought. 

“Hey, brat! I missed you!” Bora shouted, sprinting to hug the younger woman, tackling her down to the ground. “Unnie! Don’t injure me!” Yoohyeon complained, like she usually does as Bora just bit her shoulder, making sure she left marks. “Ah! My shoulder! Unnie!” There it is, her pouty face, upset at what Bora is doing to her but also used to it anyways. 

-

“We should’ve moved to Seoul sooner. It’s so amazing here,” Yoohyeon settled on the couch, playing with the older woman’s hair as she laid on her lap. 

“We have lots of things we regretted in the past, huh? I’ve had time to think and I want to find someone.”

“You just got out of the hospital. Didn’t the doctor say to take it slowly?” Yoohyeon scolded the older one but was thinking at the back of her mind to tell Siyeon about the new development that Bora wants to be with someone! She’s so excited.

“I almost hit the bucket, brat. It changes you.”

“I can’t stop you, can I?” Yoohyeon pretends to be against it but deep inside she wants Bora to get laid and go annoy her future girlfriend instead of her taking all the hit after all these years. She’s had enough. Bora’s raging hormones are uncontrollable that she resorts to biting and targeting the poor tree, it never stops even if she’s too old to even experience puberty. To be honest, she hasn't even grown since 6th form to the point wherein Yoohyeon outgrown her.

“Hmmm...” Bora hummed, slowly falling asleep at the soothing touch, falling into a deep slumber. 

-

Driving around Seoul never felt so liberating. A lot of sight to see, far from their suburban life in the past wherein everything closes at 10pm. 

The lights are pretty, shops are open all the time and the atmosphere is so much more alive. She could tell why people move here all the time, it was bustling with life and accommodating with the various activities to try — you can find something of your own. 

Another reason they chose to relocate here is, she never told Yoohyeon because she’s already super convincing anyways, it was honestly her quest to find a certain person. At night, apparently the best investigator, according to Siyeon, is set to meet her here in the quieter part of Seoul, roughly 20 minutes drive from all the chaos of the city. 

“Kim Bora?”

The place is quite sketchy but Siyeon bet her life on this one. As she heard the voice, her head turned in the direction. She froze, seeing what could be a close recollection of a woman she’s never met but has seen once. 

Déjà vu. 

She had to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming. But it was real. Wow. She was meant to be screwed over. 

“Hi. Siyeon sent me your way. I’m Kim Minji.”

“Best private detective in Seoul? She’s pulling my leg, ain’t she?” Bora rolled her eyes, seeing the clearer view of the woman. She was extremely good looking. Her smile was bright, somewhat brighter than the lamppost that shone behind her. 

What kind of coincidence is this? 

“Sorry? Did Siyeon talk bad about me?” The woman speculated, trying to debunk anything that was probably said about her and say that Bora shouldn’t believe that troublemaker friend of hers, she was probably joking. 

Bora scratched her nape, trying to think of an excuse to divert their topic. “Aren’t you too pretty to be a private investigator?” 

“You didn’t think I could be one?” 

“It was a compliment... not meant to offend you. You’re just...” Bora was at a loss of words. She just doesn’t feel like Minji was the type of person who could blend in a crowd, she would easily stand out, with her red hair and all. 

“Oh my,” Minji’s laugh was melodious, with a hint of shyness. “I don’t know how to react to that, really,” she said, taking the other woman’s hand close, staring at her innocently. “How about let’s go to my office and we could talk there?”

-

“So who are you looking for?”

“Are you perhaps single?”

“Yeah, I am!” Minji blurted out, taken aback by the sudden question, her cheeks flushed into this subtle hint of pink, it was really adorable. 

“Siyeon is setting us up. She told me to get into a relationship so I can stop annoying her bratty girlfriend multiple times.” Bora explained, awkwardly laughing.

“Ah... must be because I told her a few years ago that I might end up alone due to my line of work. That everyone seems to have a lot of dirt that I can dig up.” Minji thought for a while, explaining one of the reasons why Siyeon would’ve done something like this. 

“Excuse me, woman, what? Are you some creep who stalks her prospective girlfriends?”

“Silly, I don’t. Siyeon was exaggerating.” Minji laughed again, hitting the table lightly.

Bora is very appealing. She was easy to get along with and really entertaining, she made Minji laugh more than she thought possible in a day. She really had a good time today even if it was an unplanned personal meeting, unlike what she expected. 

But she’s not Handong. 

-

Once Bora got home, she buried her face on her pillow. Her heart was racing, it was weird. 

Why is Handong’s ex here? Does this mean she can actually find Handong in Seoul just like she guessed she would? She’s closer than she thought. 

Her heart is going crazy by now, her body not handling the excitement at all. The strange noise coming from her room bothered Yoohyeon, therefore she barged into Bora's room without permission. 

Their new place is bigger than the one that burnt down. The insurance company was kind enough to offer more than they needed. Their next door neighbour was quite well off from what it looked because he compensated them well but it was still not fun having a near-death experience. 

“You okay, unnie?”

“I just saw the most beautiful woman ever.”

“Oh? Did you get her number? I’m so happy for you! Siyeon did something right, finally!”

“Aha! You two are scheming behind my back?” Bora glared at the younger woman, pulling the collar of her shirt to make their eyes meet.

“Sorry! I just thought you were lonely so yeah...” Yoohyeon had to look away, guilty beyond reasonable doubt. “It’s okay, brat. But I think she’s interested in someone, though.”

“Who? Siyeon said she’s single!” Yoohyeon protested. 

“I know. She told me too.” 

“Then who?”

“You wouldn’t believe it.” Bora teased, pushing Yoohyeon a bit. “Handong.” She sighed, letting the other woman connect the dots. 

“The one from your dream?” Yoohyeon was astonished at the new information she had acquired from Bora. It gets a bit freaky when her roommate tells her things. They always turned out to be true. Her predictions are usually correct. 

“Can you dream of normal things? Like the sequence of numbers for a winning lottery ticket?”

“Hey, that hurts!” Yoohyeon complained as Bora hit her head. “What? It wouldn’t hurt to try!” Yoohyeon tried to appease herself, justifying why Bora should do it so they don’t have to work. “Life would be boring then. You’re such a dumbass.” 

“Didn’t you ever find it freaky?”

“Most of them are good. I told you I use them in my stories so it’s basically feeding me already.” Bora said.

“Did you ever dream about me and Siyeon?”

“If I ever did, I’d never tell.” Bora smirked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively to tease her even more. “Wake yourself up before you even start! Ah!” Yoohyeon shouted, freaking out, frantically running around as embarrassment hit her. “Okay bye!” She rushed, slamming the door behind her and cringed in her own personal space. 

-

Cognitive dreams — seeing future events in your dreams. 

It’s nothing set in stone, really but the accuracy is uncanny. Most people say it’s not true but what the fuck has Bora been experiencing ever since she was a kid? Was it all a joke?

These people who don’t believe are entitled to their own opinion but Bora knows it happens. 

Sometimes, they’re about people she knows. Sometimes, they’re about strangers. Or worse, people she knew.

Yoohyeon and Siyeon knew she was looking for someone but who knew they indirectly helped her? She’s suddenly so thrilled to see a glimpse of Handong in the real world. Being hospitalised changes you. In the past, she would let nature take its course but today, just this time, she decided to be selfish and see the person in her dreams that she fell in love with as she predicts that they have a future together. 

Minji, I know you’re into Handong but it’s up to her to make the choice on who she wants to end up with. 

Besides, she’s willing to wait for her chance. Just like her dreams have told her, she actually has one. She just has to remember to go out on that day... _which is_ , she grabbed her calendar and counted the months. 

“Eight months from today?!” She was disappointed upon learning the answer. And before that she can’t take a peek... right?

Yeah right. 

How hard could it be to find her when she’s already in Seoul? Bora isn’t exactly as patient as most people. Especially if it’s finding her. 

There’s not an inch of Seoul that Bora wouldn’t venture. All she has nowadays is time and she’ll use that just to see Handong in live action. 

But she’s reluctant as she never tried interfering before. From movies such as, the time continuum gets disrupted if someone does something like this.

Is she willing to change the future?

This issue seems to be more complicated than she expected. Some serious contemplation is needed to make such a simple decision. Why didn’t she realise this sooner? Did she already change it? 

Sleep. 

Maybe it’ll give an answer.

Well, it didn’t. 

-

“Unnie? What are you doing here?”

It felt good on Bora’s part to start dreaming again. These past few weeks she’s been waiting to have anything but darkness when she closed her eyes. 

A shocked lass, with a vibrant hair colour, a really pretty shade of pink flowed smoothly over her shoulder, the streaks are such a sight to see. Was it even possible for a human being to possess such glamour and be this charming?

It’s impossible. Bora’s the most gorgeous being she’s ever seen but what are these exquisite ladies doing, existing her dreams? Handong, Minji and now this pink haired lady. She feels threatened by the amount of marvellous faces she’s seen.

“I just missed you so I figured I’d visit.” She was back hugged a bigger version of the person who first spoke, also bearing the same liveliness and brightest of smiles. They were both giggling and were talking over the nuances of life.

It looked to have been in the hospital and something about the other person is quite familiar but she can’t put her finger on it. 

“Leaving already?” The younger one pouted and the older one let out a small smile. “My little Gahyeon is so clingy. I’d kiss you goodnight before going to bed.” Gahyeon smiled at the sentence, nodding and planting a soft kiss on the other woman’s cheek. “Fine. I love you too.”

Gahyeon was her name?

Wait. Wasn’t that the doctor where I was hospitalised in?

-

Sullen at work, at first, Gahyeon’s only joy is her sister, she who never stopped working. Don’t get her wrong, she loves her job but most of the people she’s usually with, she feels sympathy for. 

She was one of the people who dreamed of becoming a doctor because they looked so cool in dramas. It never came to her that it would take a toll on her mental and physical health. However, that’s no reason to give up. She’s out here saving lives and that makes her happy. It was the only thing that kept her from giving up, of course, aside from her sister’s undying support. 

Time passed by, she learnt to be positive in everything she does. She had an on and off switch now and can know when to focus on her private life. Her negative emotions were barely active at work as she tries to be as bubbly and helpful as she can to ease her patients’ pain. She stopped thinking of what might happen in the future and focused on what she has now, she can salvage people’s lives and can give them hope, something not just anyone can give. 

-

“This can’t be.” 

She’s at a loss of words. Her voice sounded so unlike her, the joyful and ray of sunshine doctor is sullen yet again, out of her usual sane mind. 

“I’m sorry, Doctor Lee. We did the best we could.” She explained, trying to hold onto the weakening friend of hers, they sat at the nearby stool and she stayed with her for a while to process the sad news. 

“Bring her back to life. Please... she’s the only one I have left.” Gahyeon begged, kneeling down on the floor, tears flowing like waterfall, wetting the floor too fast it soaked up her trousers. Her colleague’s one of the best surgeons she knows and her success rate was high but judging by the circumstances, which she refuses to believe, she was gone the moment she arrived at the hospital but they decided to humour her since she’s a doctor herself.

What cruel being is capable of doing that to a person. 

Her sister who knew nothing but kindness and wanted to help people, like her, had to experience such inhumane things done to her. It was disheartening, hurting her so much that it was all showing in her face, she couldn’t hide it and just put on a mask. It’s too much. 

-

“YOOHYEON! YOOHYEON!” Bora screeched, her voice hoarse with the repetitive shout for one’s name. 

“Unnie! You shouldn’t be doing that. The doctor said you— oh my God what’s wrong?” Yoohyeon half ran towards a crying Bora, she was hysterical, shaking badly as she held her head, wishing for her thoughts to go away. She didn’t know what to do so she just embraced the older one, trying to calm her with a soft lullaby, something she knew Bora liked in the past at least. There are days like today that Bora hates what was given to her. Seeing people suffer and vanish was the most horrific experience in her life and to witness it repeatedly happening to strangers will never get easier but watching it happen to someone she knows just pains her to the point of having an anxiety attack. The doctor was so kind to her that she deserves to be saved from that, right? Not saying that others didn’t but this time, she can actually do something as she knows enough to do so. 

Is there really no way to save her?

Just this once. 

She wants to be useful. 

She wants to stop this from happening. 

-

Bora refuses to sleep if she’s going to dream about horrible things. She’s taking a stand and telling her unconscious that she’s willing to get hospitalised again, if worse comes to worse. 

But you can’t fight exhaustion. 

It’s a losing battle.

-

“Hello, Miss. How may I help you this fine afternoon?”

A woman of stall stature approached another, greeting her with a serious yet casual way and handing out a form. 

“If you fill out the details on this paper, I’d see what I can do with your request.” 

She was wearing circle-rimmed glasses, her hair with beautiful hints of different shades of brown in a pixie cut, a blue necktie that suits her so well, white long sleeved button up shirt, slacks that highlights her figure and black wedge ankle boots. The woman oozes charisma, not to mention the way she did her make up, making her facial features even more defined, highlighting her unamused yet beautiful face. 

Bora couldn’t help but focus on the way she moved, it was calm and collected, as she took the form and stared at it, analysing what was written. “Is there a particular reason why you need this information? Hope you’re well aware that these are too confidential and we could not just openly provide them towards people that aren’t an immediate family member.”

She talked so well too, like wisdom could flow out of her mouth and her voice is deep, like she can make a cheesy line sound like it was the greatest thing ever said to anyone. 

Who the hell is this amazing person? How dare she impress Bora without even trying? She’s unbelievable. It’s infuriating.

“Chief Lee! Quickly. A call from the Blue House is on the line for you.”

“Tell them to wait.”

“B—but—“

“Taxpayers are paying me. I’m serving one.” She gestured towards the woman, Bora’s heart started to hurt again, she was clenching her fist on her chest, trying to endure the pain. 

-

“I hope you know the consequences of your actions. I’m in no power to guarantee your protection, darling dear.”

“Lee Yubin, I know. You don’t have to nag me.” The other person sounded upset. “Do me this favour, please. I know it was her. It has to be her but no one would do anything about it.”

-

Something warm was beside her when she fluttered her eyes open, adjusting to the light, or the lack thereof, being lulled by the calming snoring sounds. 

_Must be Yoohyeon_ , she thought. 

_Chief Lee Yubin._

_Doctor Lee Gahyeon._

They are connected in some way. It’s not just a mere coincidence that they both appeared in her dreams consecutively. 

The first one is Lee Gahyeon with her sister. Next, a person was approaching Lee Yubin for something. Then Lee Gahyeon’s… she couldn’t even begin to explain what it was. 

But who was the common denominator?

If she gets more clues, she could really do something about it. 

Her head hurts, sequencing them all together. It seems to be right. The shift between the two moods in the Chief’s story is definitely between two different people. Lee Gahyeon’s sister’s face was never shown but she knew their personality was the same as she felt it, as if they were born of the same laughter, like Tinkerbell was with her twin. 

Stealthy, she moved away from Yoohyeon’s grip. There’s really no need as the woman slept like a log, literally, she’s called a tree for a reason, aside from being lanky. She reached her work table, took out a diary for her dreams and proceeded to write down all the details. 

Maybe this is a sign that she and Handong aren’t meant to meet yet. 

Maybe this is telling her to put aside her urges.

Maybe, just maybe, it will save a friend. 

-

“Are you still single?”

“When I told you last time, I’m already interested in someone. *nervous laughter emoji*”

“What am I saying? *rolf laughing emoji* Don’t mind me. 3am thoughts.”

“MAAM it’s 11pm.”

“See? Proving my point. *heart eyes emoji*”

-

“Hi. What are you doing here?” Minji teased the smaller woman.

“You’re still as beautiful as ever, Kim Minji.” Bora said in an unamused tune.

“Are you in love with me now?” Minji jokes, pushing Bora playfully. 

“Just saying that I like what I see, okay?” Bora stuck her tongue out to tease the other woman. 

“It’s great to see you again. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen the sun.” Minji smiled, making Bora smile too. This woman will never fail to do this. Her smile is so innocent, precious and infectious. 

She doesn’t get why Handong would ever want to slap her. Or fight with her. Minji would just let you win regardless. It’s so odd. 

“Have you ever done something you’ve regretted?”

“Hmmm... I don’t think— oh! I remember something. I have this friend, whom I’ve known since we were in uni. I’ve been in love with her ever since. But fate has been trying to separate us all the time. It’s so... sad.”

“How so? Maybe it’s not the right time yet?.” Bora tried to chime in, seeing the woman frown suddenly. Of course she would feel that way, the question is asking for it. 

There are tears in Minji’s eyes. “My car keeps breaking down when we finally set a date. I got a client from the other side of the country when she took her only day off. At one point, one of her clients happened to have slept with me in the past,” Minji must’ve looked like a fool, crying then laughing at the memory. “It was all a mess. I seem to miss all the chances I ever had. I think she’s given up on me already.” Bora shook her head, caressing Minji’s shoulder, trying to explain that she’s wrong. “Life is like that, sometimes. But it can only go up from there, right?” Bora flashed a quirky smile, ushering the other woman’s face to face hers. Minji bursts out laughing, it was like seeing a living meme when she’s with Bora, all the tricks up her sleeves are out of this world. The other woman’s energy was overflowing, it was recharging her. 

“I’m glad I have you, Bora. Thank you. I’ve finally let all that out.” She wiped the tears left in her face and then her nose, blowing on a piece of tissue lightly to clear her nose. “Don’t mention it, hottie,” Bora winked and Minji had another reason to laugh. Bora can’t wink, instead, she closed both of her eyes, causing a really funny scene to unfold. 

“Fuck you. I’m leaving,” Bora acted like she got offended, quickly getting up. She’s aware she can’t wink but she tried right? She was trying to act cool. And the audacity of the other woman to make fun of her. “Don’t go, I was kidding!” Minji held her hand, stopping her from leaving. “I’m sorry!” Minji couldn’t help but chuckle after her apology. “You’re lucky I can’t hate such an angel like you.”

The more time she spends with Minji, the more Bora feels guilty for ever trying to steal Handong from her. She doesn’t deserve it. Bora is so close to giving up her unrequited love. It doesn’t even make sense. How can someone fall in love with someone who just appeared in their dreams? And how dare she even try to meddle with Minji and Handong if they’re trying to work with their differences?

Maybe this is a sign. 

A sign that she should give it up. For Minji’s sake. She’s already fond of the woman and she would only break her own heart trying to even imagine inflicting pain towards her. 

It’s unacceptable. 

**Thank you for the amazing dreams.**

**Goodbye, Handong.**

_.Minji, be happy_   
  


_.You deserve it, babe_


End file.
